Dearest Princess Luna,
by JessiBurro
Summary: Dearest Princess Luna, I have something of much importance to bring to your attention, and it's rather important. You must promise not to speak anything of it. I must show it to you, but it cannot be revealed in public. You must meet me at your old castle, tonight. From, Anonymous


Princess Luna levitated a note in front of her. "We do not understand..." she thought out loud, lying on her bed. "Who is this pony, and why does he or she require our presence? Do I know this pony?" She read over the letter again.

_My Dearest Princess Luna,_

_I have something of much importance to bring to your attention, though this certain something cannot be revealed in public. You must meet me at your old castle tonight. Though you haven't a reason to trust me, and I do not exactly expect you to, I must point out that you are the Princess of the Night. Need I remind you you could easily put me in prison, or worse if I were to physically harm you? You must come alone. You must speak nothing of this night, nor of the particular 'thing' I present to you. If this promise is not kept, there will be dire consequences. No, this is not a threat, but something particularly fearful may happen to (a) friend(s) of yours. Time is of the essence._

_From,_

_Anonymous_

"But this does not make sense...Though the pony does make a fairly accurate point, as to my ability to punish him or her...This is unheard of. One does not simply send a message to the Princess of the Night, and get it to her as soon as possible!" she stomped on her bed's surface, frustrated. She jumped off, dropping the piece of paper. It rolled up as soon as her magic grip was lost. She paced around her room uneasily, peeking out of her crimson curtains. It was still day time. The letter proved that perhaps this special something could benefit Equestria, and if not Equestria, herself. If it was meant to be kept a secret, then she would. Luna was most certainly not a tattle-tale, and she never was...with the tiniest exception for her sister. Who was she to ignore the letter? It very obviously stated that something was important, and it should not be ignored. She officially decided she was going to go to her castle that night.

"Luna, where are you going?" called her sister, Princess Celestia. She thought it would be late enough for 'Tia not to notice her, but her plan was very poorly formed. She knew her sister would always check on her...She just hoped maybe she wouldn't tonight.

"It is...complicated." she turned around, lowering the hood of her cloak.

"You are wearing a cloak...is there something I do not know about?"

"It is fine, sister. Whatever may happen to me while I am out on this...journey...I am the Princess of the Night, Princess Luna, the pony most ponies fear the most-"

"Ponies do not fear you!-"

"and I am very capable of protecting myself. Will you trust me just this once, Tia?" Celestia paused, and lowered her head in defeat.

"I trust you, Luna." Luna gave her sister a quick half-hug, then lifted the hood and once again continued through the halls of the castle. As she watched her sister gallop out the castle doors, she found a couple of guards and instructed them to follow her as quickly and silently as possible.

"Just in case."

Luna was halfway out the door, when she glanced behind her to see a bit of moonlight reflect off of something shiny. She shook her head. _I thought you trusted me, Tia._ she thought, and continued along the way as silently as possible. She was in the area of the castle. "Perfect." she muttered, and began weaving her way through the particularly forest-like area, hoping to lose the guards. She did as hoped, and heard the hoofsteps halt, then fade. She smiled to herself. _I still have got 'it', as the ponies say nowadays._ She walked in, and looked around the castle. "Hello?" she called, her voice echoing off of the walls.

"Princess Luna." greeted a voice, though the pony who it belonged to was nowhere in sight. The voice was familiar, though she couldn't put her hoof on it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you're saying you don't remember your good ol' friend Discord?" he said, acting offended. He then teleported next to her and snapped his fingers. Ropes were fastened around Princess Luna's forelegs, and pulled her up. She was dangling just above her ground. Her cloak fell off, revealing the rest of her. "Discord! Let me go this instant!" Her horn flared up, but before she could preform the spell, he snapped a cloth over it. This particular cloth prevented any form of magic from working.

"That's better. Do you know how _hard_ I worked to make my letter convincing? It was painful, writing so seriously!" he joked, and walked in front of her.

"What do you plan to do to me, anyway?"

"Oh, I do have plans, and I am not one to break a promise...Though that means you can't break yours!"

"I never made a promise!"

"I suppose I'll have to show you this, then." he snapped his fingers again to reveal a scroll being unrolled and shoved in her face. She reread it. "You have to _promise._ In the letter it states why." She rolled her eyes as if to say 'fine,' then glared at him.

"Let me this question again: What do you plan to do to me, anyway?"

"Well, it's rather simple, really..." he trailed off, smiling. She kept frowning at him.

"Tell me now."

"Oh, well if you wanna suck all of the fun out of it...never mind that, what I'm about to do is going to be filled with fun! For me, at least."

"Discord..." she drew out warningly.

"Yes?" he replied innocently, summoning a halo above his head.

"Tell me _now_."

"Well, I'd rather show you, dear princess..."


End file.
